Treehouse of Horrors
by arthurismyfave
Summary: The gang has a shared love of Bionic Bunny, but that's not the only bunny they have a shared love for. Will they achieve their fantasy?


"Arthur, are you okay?" Buster asked, genuinely concerned. "Bionic Bunny is on in five minutes, we're still going to watch it together, right?" Arthur placed his hand gently on Buster's knee; Buster shivered at the touch. "Sure, Buster," Arthur said softly. A sense of dread began pervading Buster's thoughts. Arthur had sounded weird to him on the phone earlier in the day when he invited him over. "Why did he tell me to bring a change of pants?" Buster wondered. "And why did he tell me to come alone?"

"Hey Arthur, that Francine sure is hot!" Buster shouted, in an attempt to break the ice. Arthur's eyes narrowed, and his grip on Buster's knee tightened. "Yes," he said icily, "I suppose she is. Say, Buster, I want to show you something cool up in the tree house." Buster looked anxiously towards the TV; the Bionic Bunny opening theme song was starting to play. "But I thought-" Arthur snatched the TV remote from Buster's hand and turned off the TV. "Probably just a rerun," he snarled. "Let's go to the treehouse. Now."

Buster began to cry. Bionic Bunny was his favorite show, and Arthur was being so mean to him! "What about Muffy, she's not too bad either, right?" Buster exclaimed through snot and tears, desperate to stay and see for himself what episode it was. Arthur hunched his shoulders in frustration, stifling an impulse to hit Buster. Without making eye contact, he took Buster's hand and dragged him towards the back door, kicking over one of Kate's block towers on the way. The baby began to wail. Buster released a sob. Why was no one coming to check on him? Where were Arthur's parents, or at the very least, DW? "Arthur, shouldn't we check on your sister? She's pretty hot too," Buster sniffled. "Oh, you think so?" Arthur sneered as they entered the backyard. Buster could still hear Kate crying from inside. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. They approached the treehouse slowly. Arthur shoved Buster towards the ladder. "You first." Buster hesitated, turning to look back at Arthur, and realized he had no choice. Gulping, he began to climb. A strong smell of urine began to seep through the air. Looking down, Buster sees that his pants are now soaked. "I guess it's a good thing I bought a spare pair, in a way Arthur was looking out for me!"

As Buster approached the entrance to the tree house, he could make out three distinct shadows- one quite smaller than the others. When he stepped through the door, he saw that Francine, Muffy, and Kate were all there, surrounding a walkie talkie. The same Bionic Bunny walkie talkie that Arthur had been using moments previously. "We heard that you thought we were all pretty hot," Muffy said. "What can I say, I love the ladies," Buster gushed, pants still soaked.

"We love you Buster," Kate cooed.

"Yes, all four of us," Arthur purred 

Buster scratched his head. Kate had been inside the house when he and Arthur left, and now she was up here. He simply shrugged and accepted this. Weird things happened all the time at Arthur's house. Buster chalked it up to Kate being the fastest 100 meter dash runner in all of Elmwood City and moved on. Buster chuckled nervously. "Heh...f-four of you?" he stammered. "I only s-see three lovely l-ladies..." His voiced quieted as he realized that Arthur had included himself. Was this really happening? Was Buster about to achieve what he had always hoped? "Buster, you're all wet," Muffy said, seemingly not bothered by the stench. "What a coincidence, I'm all wet too," Francine said, coquettishly sidling up to Buster. "I want to get you pregnant," Kate whispered, her words surprisingly well-articulated. "Kate, maybe you should leave." Arthur barked. "Let the big kids have their fun." Kate agreed readily, possessing outstanding strength of character. "You're right Arthur, we wouldn't want to get too creepy," she said, right before she darted out of the tree house. The back door of the house slammed shut five seconds later. "Oh Buster, can you get my Crosswire motor running?" Muffy cooed.


End file.
